Raa
Ra, aka Sun God, is a member of House of Life, and member of the team Shadow of the Sun, and uses Fire Magic. Appearance Ra is a young man with red hair, green eyes and an almost constant smile on his face. He wears a grey shirt, a dark green shirt over that, a necklace, jeans and sneakers. Personality He is usually very happy and easy going. He tries to get along with anyone and everyone he meets, though Set has made himself an exception, and Ra doesn't like to take longer than necessary to do anything. Ra makes sure than he gets his jobs done quickly, with minimal damage to the surrounding areas, because he feels taking longer than needed is just wasting time. History Ra joined the guild two years ago, making him one of the newest members of the guild and the fastest to earn the title of S-Class mage in the guild. He has completed twice as many jobs as Set, due to Set playing around during jobs, and goes out of his way to make sure he doesn't have to work with Set. He formed a team with Bastet, called Shadow of the Sun, and works well with her. He also seems completely unaware of Bastet's feelings towards him. Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 7: The Seekers of Vengeance' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 1: Protectors of Life, Hunters of Revenge' *'Chapter 4: Halfway' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 1: The Six meet The Siblings and The Shadow' *'Chapter 3: Enter the Labyrinth - Lion vs Sobek' *'Chapter 4: In the Labyrinth - The Next Labor Appears' *'Chapter 5: The Third Labor of the Labyrinth' *'Chapter 6: The Wild Boar of the Labyrinth' *'Chapter 7: Creator of the Labyrinth - Separation' *'Chapter 9: Feathers in the Labyrinth' Omega *'Chapter 6: Ruins of the Labyrinth and Four Omegas' *'Chapter 12: The Omega Device Fully Awakened' *'Chapter 14: How to Fight a Monster's Soul' *'Chapter 16: Omega' Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Ra's only magic, he is almost as proficient in this magic as Geb is in Earth Magic. His use of Fire Magic has earned him the moniker of Sun God. *'Scorn of the Sun God' (太陽神の軽蔑, Taiyō-shin no Keibetsu): Ra attacks by creating a large orb of fire and hurling it at the opponent. *'Sun-Disk' (太陽のディスク, Taiyō no Disuku): Ra creates a flat disk of fire and throws it at the target. This can cut through just about anything. *'Eye of the Sun God' (太陽神の目, Taiyō-shin no Me): Ra causes a ring of fire to form around the target. Shortly after the ring is completed a pillar of flames bursts into the air, consuming everything within the cirlce. This causes burns so bad that nothing has been known to grow in the circle left by this attack. Trivia *Named after the Egyptian god of the Sun *Eye of the Sun God is a reference to The Eye of Ra *'Sun-Disk' is supposed to look, and behave, similarly to the Destructo Disk from Dragon Ball Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:House of Life Category:Fire Magic User Category:The Omega Arrives Category:Mages Category:The Omega Stories Category:S-Class Mage